


slow pace

by cherrybing



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, dance teacher hwanwoong, geonhak in denial, half plot/half porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybing/pseuds/cherrybing
Summary: Geonhak falls in love with his very small dance teacher and has a hard time dealing with that.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	slow pace

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if something feels weird please just forgive me KJDKDJKD  
> I hope you enjoy it!

x

Geonhak stepped into that experimental dance class expecting a lot of things. That he’d give up in ten minutes because it would be too difficult, boring and dumb; that he’d trip on his feet, fall embarrassingly and never come back again; that everyone would mock his dancing skills and advocate for him to leave like a twisted nightmare. Mostly, Geonhak expected some absurd scenarios that would contribute for him to inevitably drop out.

What Geonhak didn’t expect, however, is that he would fall for his instructor.

Hwanwoong was short, dedicated, gracious, and expressive, just like Youngjo said he would be (although a little more sweaty).

Every class started with him saying: “Hello, everybody. I’m your teacher, Yeo Hwanwoong. My goal today is for us to have fun and, if possible, learn how to dance while at it.” Geonhak found it very lovely since most of his experiences with learning how to dance were traumatic at some level, so it was a nice change for sure.

On his first day, Hwanwoong approached him the same way as he approached the other new students. He said welcome, told Geonhak not to be so shy and promised to help with anything regarding choreographies. Obviously, Geonhak knew this was the standard treatment for new students, that the energetic smile wasn’t exclusive to him, but it made him feel nice anyways. Nice enough that he was excited to go back in two days.

And so he did. And next week, and next week, and next week. Geonhak had a perfect attendance rate. He also gathered a lot of attention, not that he was a natural to dancing as it seemed to be Hwanwoong’s case, but he was a hard worker, has always been, and he wanted to make an impression on the teacher.

It felt nice. Getting compliments from Hwanwoong felt nice (although Geonhak did feel embarrassed for getting so happy over of a moral golden star just like a six-years-old). Not having to worry about pushing his limits and achievements at least twice a week felt nice.

Of course, Geonhak loved being an athlete — but since hapkido became his job, there wasn’t much fun on fighting anymore. Every training session had a goal, and the goal was to win. The thing that used to relieve his tension stopped serving its purpose, and even worst: made him feel empty of joy.

This is why, when he told this to Youngjo in a casual “ _How have you been lately?_ ” type of conversation, the friend suggested a dance studio across the street from his music studio.

“I’m taking advanced classes now” he had said proudly. And Geonhak wouldn’t have taken into consideration the possibility of taking a class like this if he hadn’t been a trainee with Youngjo. Geonhak knew how traumatic dancing was for both of them, how they had to spend nights wide awake to figure out seemingly impossible choreographies, how angry and frustrating it made them when they heard their efforts were not enough. And still, Youngjo talked about that studio — that short dance instructor, in specific — with such ease in his heart that made Geonhak wonder if it was really worthy. 

Turned out it was even more than worthy.

x

Geonhak meets Youngjo fairly frequently now that he takes his dance classes very close to where the oldest works. At least twice a week Youngjo comes down from his studio after Geonhak’s class has ended, and they grab something to eat while chatting. They don’t really stick to a subject, except maybe for their trainee days and, of course, Hwanwoong.

It’s not very comfortable for Geonhak, he has to admit. Talking about Hwanwoong has him tiptoeing around his own admiration and respect towards the instructor because he’s constantly afraid of confessing some secret feeling even he’s not even sure he has (or at least, he’s not sure he wants to admit it). 

So whenever Youngjo starts rambling about how great of a teacher Hwanwoong is, Geonhak just agrees and evades the subject, to the point where the oldest once had to ask if the reason for this is because he doesn’t like Hwanwoong.

Well, Geonhak likes Hwanwoong. A lot. An embarrassing level of liking. However, he wouldn’t admit it, so he just says “He’s cool, but this is just how I am, you know” and Youngjo shrugs because, indeed, this is just how Geonhak is.

x

“To be honest, I’m not really happy with how the song is turning out” Youngjo sighs.

It’s Thursday, dance class day. Geonhak drinks an iced tea while the older talks about this album he’s been working on with an idol who’s going solo, and the younger one is really trying to pay attention, but he’s tired from all the dancing. 

He also can’t really focus because a few minutes ago, Hwanwoong cornered him at the end of the class, talking about how he’s improved so much since when he first got there and asked if they could choreograph a song together later, so this is all Geonhak can think about. Even though he tries really hard to engage more on the conversation so Youngjo won’t feel like he is monologuing, it’s helpless.

Geonhak gets even more speechless when he sees Hwanwoong approaching their table with a very friendly look on his face.

“Oh my God, this is a miracle!” he exclaims, and Geonhak feels weird because all of this energy is not aimed at him, but at Youngjo, who gets up and pats Hwanwoong’s back in a very intimate way. “And you got company, what a surprise!”

“It really is! What are you doing here? You’re usually gone by now, or you don’t leave the studio until after midnight” Youngjo asks, now inviting Hwanwoong to sit down with them, and Geonhak is still very confused about how they’re very informal to each other. _Too_ informal.

“I know. I was going to stay late but I just felt like grabbing a bubble tea or something. Maybe I have some sort of sixth sense and felt you would be here.” Hwanwoong winks at Youngjo, which makes Geonhak go from confused to betrayed; of course Youngjo would convince him to take classes at that studio, since his friend is the teacher. So biased. 

But even more deeply, Geonhak feels jealousy, which he wouldn’t admit to himself, clearly, but it’s there.

Hwanwoong leans on the table, back of his hand supporting his head, and turns his attention to Geonhak, who was feeling like a viewer so far (a very betrayed one). “Geonhak! You should’ve told me you’re Youngjo’s friend.”

“I didn’t know you were so close to him”, Geonhak justifies himself, putting zero to no effort on his smile.

“Well, Hwanwoong is closer to me then I am to him, I think he just tolerates me”, Youngjo jokes and Hwanwoong slaps him while laughing.

“You’re so annoying, hyung”, he complains in a very light-hearted way, and then turns to Geonhak again “So, you really aren’t going to introduce yourself?”

“We already know each other.”

“Yeah, but I know you as my student, not as Youngjo’s friend.” 

Geonhak laughs, a somewhat honest laugh, and he’s feeling slightly better at the situation of being caught up in between the two friends, but he knows it’s mostly because of Hwanwoong smiling eyes.

“Tell me, where did you meet?”

“He’s the trainee friend I told you about” Youngjo explains.

“Oh, I’ve heard this story. And what is an ex-trainee of a big company doing at a beginner’s dance class?” 

Geonhak shrugs, laughing to himself. “There’s a reason why I was let go.”

“Oh, you’re way too harsh on yourself,” Hwanwoong comments in a very flattering way, and Geonhak really wants to believe him.

“I don’t know, I’m just having fun.”

“Well, it makes me glad.”

Then Hwanwoong smiles at Geonhak, and he feels it’s different from the previous “I’m here to help” smiles. It feels, would Geonhak even dare to say it, kind of flirty. But he doesn’t feed this assumption because he figures it’s a dumb one, and even if he were actually being flirty, what would Geonhak do with it? Hwanwoong is his dance instructor, a friend’s friend, and that’s all. Besides, Geonhak never felt attracted to men, so why would he start now? Why would his heart beat faster and his dick grow harder because of the cute dance teacher all of the sudden? (But even against his own judgment, it does beat faster and it does grow harder, leaving Geonhak with no idea of what to do next.)

x

“Hey, what do you think of staying here till later so we can start working on that choreo together?” Hwanwoong energetically asks Geonhak as soon as when the class ends, before all the other students take up his attention.

Even if he couldn’t stay, Geonhak knows he would’ve answered yes with a smile on his eyes.

He blames it on feeling honored. Hwanwoong is a teacher approaching him and requesting for them to work together. Geonhak, a hapkido fighter. And honor really takes a big part as to why he’s so excited about staying in the studio until later, but he knows, very deep down, that this is not everything.

Spending some time with Hwanwoong — without having to compete for his attention with fellow students or even worst, his own friend Youngjo — this is what gets Geonhak excited. It's a nice, maybe forbidden feeling.

Geonhak waits leaning against the wall until everyone leaves and it’s just him and Hwanwoong, who suggests they grab a drink to rest a bit from the class, maybe find Youngjo if they’re lucky, and so they do. 

The chat with Youngjo lasts a few minutes, and Geonhak can’t say he finds it very comfortable to watch how the oldest leans towards Hwanwoong, nor how he smiles at him with honey dripping from his eyes, but it’s not like he can do something about it. And it’s not like he should even care.

But for Geonhak’s relief, it doesn’t take too long till Youngjo has to head back to his studio, and Hwanwoong decides they should do the same.

As they step back into the empty room, Hwanwoong turns on the lights, but not all of them.

“I feel more comfortable when the lights are dim”, he explains when Geonhak looks at him with big, round eyes “More liberated.”

They stretch, just a little bit since they’ve already done it not too long ago for the class. It’s weird when it’s just the two of them, oddly intimate. Even weirder when the lights are so dim. But Geonhak can comprehend what Hwanwoong meant with “liberated” — he closes his eyes, moves more slowly, feeling his own muscles, and Geonhak really has a hard time taking his eyes from the teacher and concentrating on his own stretching.

It doesn’t take long till they chose a song — well, Hwanwoong chooses a song. Geonhak just nods at every option and says “This one is cool”. Yet, Hwanwoong picks the only one song that Geonhak didn’t respond to. A very sexy, RnB type of song, that Geonhak really didn’t want to choreograph with Hwanwoong, not because he didn’t like the song itself but for his own good around the teacher. Still, Hwanwoong takes his lack of response as a “Yes” and starts to do what needs to be done right away.

The following hour goes more smoothly than Geonhak had predicted it would. Making up choreographies is way more technical than he expected to be, a lot of “five, six, seven, eight, “This doesn’t look right” and “What did we came up with for this part, again?”; although there were times where Hwanwoong came in too close or touched Geonhak to guide his movements for way too long. And it’s not like Geonhak didn’t like those times, it’s just that he liked it too much.

Hwanwoong decides it’s enough when half of the song is choreographed, and they can continue another day; they rest by the mirror, sipping water and not really talking, just listening to the random music still playing. Geonhak is the first one to break off the silence.

“I know it’s, like, your job but you’re a really great dancer.”

A big smile grows on Hwanwoong’s face, the one with the tongue in between his teeth. “Thank you. You’re good too. I can see you becoming a teacher like me.”

Geonhak laughs weakly. “I’m doing this just for the fun of it, seriously.”

“Ah, if you say so” Hwanwoong shrugs, leaning back, and somehow closer to Geonhak. He laughs to himself. “You’re really popular here. I had to stop two girls from fighting over who would be the first one to get your number.”

“I bet you’re jealous” Geonhak provokes, and Hwanwoong can’t help but laugh.

“To be honest, I don’t really care for girls.”

“I wasn’t referring to them.” 

Hwanwoong looks up, half a smile, half a frown on his face. He’s amused at Geonhak, for sure.

“You’re smooth.”

Geonhak agrees, but there’s only a limit to his indifference, so his ears become red. They get even redder as he hears the words coming out of his own mouth.

“You know, lately I’ve been thinking about experimenting. With guys.”

“That’s cool.” Hwanwoong comments, very oblivious to Geohak’s newly-discovered intentions. “There are some great apps for gay people and stuff, I can help you set an account if want me to.”

Geonhak clicks his tongue and tilts his head.

“I don’t really like this type of stuff.”

“So how do you intend on experimenting?”

“I hope it comes naturally” Geonhak replies looking into Hwanwoong’s eyes, and both of them finally understand what’s going on.

Hwanwoon’s reply doesn’t come right away, but when it does, it’s like more like an invitation than a question.

“Is that so?”

He’s glaring at Geonhak, blinking slowly, head leaning against the mirror. His neck looks like it’s asking for the caressing of Geonhak’s hand, and it would be a crime for Geonhak not to comply. Hwanwoong closes his eyes under the touch, nearly melting, his lips slightly curled up in a smile so beautiful it makes Geonhak feel like he’s going to die if he doesn’t kiss it.

He leans on, lips pressed against Hwanwoong smile, that fades ever so slightly so he can kiss Geonhak back.

Geonhak is so caught up in the moment, on the high that is to feel Hwanwoong’s skin over his, that he nearly misses the impatient hand on the nape of his own neck asking for more intensity. He opens his mouth just a tiny bit so Hwanwoong can suck on his lips properly, and a little more so their tongues can meet. 

It gets messy and hot very fast, but thankfully Hwanwoong has a better comprehension of time and space then Geonhak (who now considers time simply as “whenever, but with Hwanwoong” and space as “wherever, but with Hwanwoong”) and breaks the kiss when he feels a hand pressing his thighs.

“Let’s go to the darker corner, there are security cameras here.”

“Won’t it look more suspicious, though?”

There’s a silence while Hwanwoong considers Geonhak’s words.

“You’re right. What should we do?”

“Well, I don’t live far.”

Hwanwoong smiles, a very naughty one, and accepts Geonhak’s offer.

The walk, as expected, is not very long. Ten minutes, which is very reasonable if there isn’t a strong , unresolved sexual tension between you and the person you’re walking with, and also if you don’t have half a boner in between your legs; both situations aren’t Geonhak’s case, though. Hwanwoong isn’t very helpful either, as he leans close to Geonhak while walking, hand mindfully brushing against his thigh, and sighs out of nowhere in a nearly indecent way that has Geonhak’s ears turning red.

But for Geonhak’s relief, they don’t take too long to arrive at his place, a very small and slightly unorganized but not as-chaotic-as-one-would-expect apartment. They leave their shoes and jackets at the door, and there’s a short moment of inaction while Hwanwoong looks around, getting used to the place.

The moment, though, is very short. Hwanwoong now stares at Geonhak, and he’s _waiting_ , hands running through his own hair as his eyes, usually unquiet, pierce the oldest with fire. Geonhak feels a rush in his veins as his steps approach Hwanwoong until the teacher’s face is a few inches away from his, and they kiss again.

Geonhak lets Hwanwoong take the lead; his pace is slow and intense, and all this sexuality gets Geonhak feeling as if he’s going to explode any second. They moan against each other, building up desire, and Hwanwoong’s hands find their ways into Geonhak’s shirt, lifting it up until the oldest gets the cue to get rid of it.

Hwanwoong also loses his' and for a moment Geonhak feels amused at how big and defined he looks next to small and skinny Hwanwoong. It’s lovely, although the moment doesn’t really allow for this type of soft thought, and soon enough the youngest is kissing his neck, making Geonhak remember how much he wants to wreck and, more importantly, get wrecked by Hwanwoong. He sighs loudly as the soft lips brush against his skin, getting lower and lower, tongue over his nipples, fingertips sliding up and down his back.

Getting on his knees, Hwanwoong runs his hands through Geonhak’s torso, lowering his sweatpants. The smaller smiles at the hard cock under the boxers, but its release doesn’t come yet. He kisses and sucks the skin all over the bottom of Geonhak’s belly, and each caress of the lips feels like torture, although Geonhak really wouldn’t have it other way. He twitches and moans at the expectation, and maybe this is why Hwanwoong keeps stalling till the moment it becomes way too much and Geonhak has to say _please_.

So Hwanwoong pulls down Geonhak’s boxers and smiles with the tongue between his lips when the hard dick is uncovered. He licks it, a single line from the tip to the base in a single, and then places it on his mouth, bit by bit, bobbing his head so he can get a bit more with each movement.

At this point, Geonhak has no sense of composure; he groans loudly, recites a very extensive catalogue of curse words, especially when Hwanwoong employs a little more time on the head of his cock. There’s nothing in the world, except Hwanwoong’s warm mouth and soft hair, and Geonhak is alright with that. He puts in some effort on trying not to force Hwanwoong’s head or mindlessly thrusting his hips forward, but his hand lightly grabbing the black hair is a warning that he might start doing so anytime soon. 

When it feels way too good and Geonhak groans for Hwanwoong to _keep going, like this_ , the smaller lets go of Geonhak’s shaft, getting up to kiss him again. 

“I can’t let you come so fast” he explains with a cocky grin, and Geonhak feels frustrated in a way he’s never experienced before, but it’s nice somehow, as he knows the payoff will be worthy “Let’s go to your bed”.

Geonhak complies, kicking off the pants and boxers that were down his legs. They cross his living room and enter the bedroom, steps leading to the large single bed, where Geonhak searches for his bottle of lube while Hwanwoong gets rid of his own pants.

“Can I… Would you let me…” Geonhak rehearses a question as he sits down on the bed, and he doesn’t need to actually get it right for Hwanwoong to comprehend.

“Sure.”

The hesitation is natural, and Hwanwoong is patient while standing in front of him. Geonhak holds the other’s dick on his hand, and the skin is very soft, very pink, and very warm, not as long nor thick as his own, but somehow adorable. He licks the precum from the tip, as Hwanwoong’s hand caress his scalp, but quickly hesitates on going on.

“I’m not sure… I don’t wanna mess up” his deep voice sounds very small, and Hwanwoong strokes his face fondly.

“Just do it how you like to receive it. And watch out for the teeth” Hwanwoong advises, which makes Geonhak smile, his eyes fading into a pair of half-moons.

“Alright.”

Now confident, Geonhak once again licks the tip of Hwanwoong’s dick, his hand working on the base, as his mouth gets used to Hwanwoong’s volume and texture. He bobs his head back and forth, sucking on it, his lips pressed around the smaller one. Geonhak feels satisfied when the shaft twitches in his mouth and he hears Hwanwoong’s loud moaning.

“Enough” Hwanwoong announces softly, although he isn’t really moving away from Geonhak’s mouth. It takes him some moments to snap out of the pleasure, and let go of the oldest.

Hwanwoong sits on Geonhak’s lap, eyes locked a few centimeters away from each other while brushing their hips together nearly unconsciously. 

“I wanna fuck you” Geonhak groans while squeezing the thighs around his body and Hwanwoong’s response is an elongated moan, followed by a moment of sobriety.

“Hey, I know I should’ve said this earlier, but I really don't wanna go all the way today. Is that alright?” Hwanwoong asks quietly, and this is probably the most apologetic Geonhak’s ever seen the smaller one.

He blinks. “What do we do now?”

Hwanwoong thinks for a few moments before answering.

“There’s this thing I really like to do…”

“Alright.” Geonhak agrees, not really needing to listen to the rest of it. This makes Hwanwoong smile very sweetly, and kiss him on the same tone. 

The kiss escalates quickly, and Hwanwoong is now sucking Geonhak’s neck, licking his chin, nibbling on his lower lip. 

Geonhak lays on his back, at Hwanwoong’s request, and he’s curious as to what the smaller one is about to do, but also excited. He watches as Hwanwoong reaches for the lube bottle, pouring a very good amount on his hand, and positions himself on Geonhak’s thighs as if he’s going to ride him. Instead, he adjusts himself on top of him so their lengths are rubbing each other. Hwanwoong spreads the lube he poured on his and Geonhak’s shafts, and what is left on his other hand, and the oldest finally understands what he’s going to do.

Geonhak needs to close his eyes and push his head back when Hwanwoong presses their dicks together, the small hands pressed tightly around them. He thrusts back and forth, putting so much effort on keeping a nice pace and holding the dicks together, and Geonhak needs to appreciate it. Hwanwoong tries to muffle his moaning for the sake of the neighbours by biting down his lips, but it fastly turns into loud whines, and Geonhak really can’t blame him, since he’s struggling with deep groans himself.

“Shit” Geonhak curses when Hwanwoong’s pace becomes faster and needier “Dear— _fuck_!”

They cum together; the beads of sperm projected mostly onto Geonhak’s chest, but he doesn’t care. Hwanwoong rides the feeling for a few more moments, till he becomes too sensitive to keep going.

Hwanwoong lays by Geonhak's side, crammed up against the wall, but it isn’t uncomfortable as a strong arm holds him. He scoops off the cum from Geonhak’s chest and licks it, offering some to the oldest, who accepts for the sake of curiosity, and the taste isn’t really his favourite, but at least he tried it. They smile at each other, and it’s a rather tender moment despite all the inherent profanity of it. Once Geonhak’s chest is clean, Hwanwoong fits his head on his shoulder, his hand over the toned torso, and cuddling seems right, even though nothing about this situation should seem like it.

However, despite Geonhak’s protests, Hwanwoong doesn’t spend the night. 

Now dressed up to leave, he sits besides Geonhak, who’s still laying on the bed and still trying to convince the smaller to stay.

“It’s so late, it’s dangerous.”

“What are you even talking about, it’s not even midnight yet” Hwanwoong laughs at Geonhak’s failed attempt to keep him in his arms “I really need to go.”

They kiss, a very slow and long kiss; a rather dangerous one, also, as it could lead into something more intense.

“Sorry for not giving you the complete first experience” is Hwanwoong’s sincere apology once he pulls away from the kiss.

“It was great, though. We can do other stuff next time.”

Hwanwoong scoffs. “How can you be so sure there’s going to be a next time?”

“I have a strong feeling about this.”

Hwanwoong smiles, and Geonhak knows he’s just playing hard to get. They sweetly kiss again, finally a farewell kiss.

“We’ll see about that, mister.”


End file.
